Wish you where Here
by TemperanceLupin
Summary: X2 ausgehend vom Kuss.Ich werde den kompletten weiteren Verlauf des Filmes umschreiben, da er mir ab da an nicht mehr so gefallen hat.
1. Die Nacht

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe an den in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charakteren keine Rechte und benutze sie auch nicht um damit Profit zu machen.

**Wish you where Here**

**Von: Judith**

Als er aufwachte war sie schon lange verschwunden. Der Platz neben ihm war schon kalt.  
Aber trotz der Enttäuschung, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit langem erholt und glücklich.  
Endlich war sie zu ihm gekommen.  
Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass die brave Dr. Jean Grey einfach ihre Prinzipien über Bord werfen könnte.  
Etwa eine Sekunde zweifelte er an der Realität der Ereignisse, aber diese Empfindungen konnten einfach nicht von einer in sein Gehirn eingepflanzten Fantasie abstammen. Er wusste war, dass Jean in letzter Zeit ihre Kräfte weiter ausgebaut hatten, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr selbst auferlegter Ehrenkodex so eine manipulative Tätigkeit zugelassen hätte.  
Aber war sie nicht in sein Zelt gekrochen und hatte sich auf ihn geworfen, hatte ihren Amazonenkörper an seinen gepresst und würde dies nicht auch gegen ihren Kodex verstoßen?

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Er hatte Jean immer um ihre Prinzipien beneidet und gleichzeitig versucht sie zu durchbrechen. Aber nun, da es ihm gelungen war, Jean in einen Willenlosen Zombie zu verwandeln, war er ganz und gar nicht mehr zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.  
Er wusste genau, dass sie sich nun fürchterliche Vorwürfe machen würde und wenn das Team Scott erst einmal befreit hätte, dann würde sie sich sowieso doch wieder von ihm abwenden, denn wer war er schon? Er war der Herumtreiber.

Er würde ihr nur Kummer bereiten.

Und in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich auch.  
Wahrscheinlich war sie aus dem Zelt geflüchtet, weil ihre Schuldgefühle sie aufgefressen hatten.

* * *

**6 Stunden eher**

Verdammt!

Jean trat mit ungebremster Wut gegen einen Stein.  
Sie hatte sich von ihm küssen lassen. Sie hatte nichts gegen seine köstlichen Lippen unternommen.  
Erst als ihr Verstand für kurze Zeit eingesetzt hatte, konnte sie den Kuss beenden. Und es war eine Qual gewesen.  
Niemals hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares empfunden und dies machte sie jetzt traurig. Sie wusste genau, dass sie Scott liebte.  
Was empfand sie für Logan, den einsamen Wolf? Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte und dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
Aber sie dachte, dass nichts weiter dahinter stecken würde.

Bis heute.

Niemals hätte sie das gedacht.  
Die Erinnerung ließ ihr kalte Schauder über den Rücken laufen.  
Seinen einmaligen Geschmack würde sie niemals aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen können.  
Einen Moment, versuchte sie sich dazu zu zwingen es zu vergessen.  
Aber es war ihr unmöglich.  
Verdammt, sie wollte ihn und sie war sich sicher, dass er es wusste und es nun gegen sie verwenden würde.  
So war Logan.

Und es würde die Hölle werden.

_Ich würde mich sehr über FB freuen, denn dies ist meine erste FF _


	2. Der einsame Wolf

„Jeannie"  
Es hörte sich an wie ein Klagelaut, der in den Weiten seines einsamen Zeltes verklang.  
Sie hatte ihn noch nicht lange verlassen und er vermisste sie trotzdem schon.

Verlassen.

Es war ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass diese Nacht höchst wahrscheinlich eine einmalige Sache war. Seine Jeannie würde sich zurück in Scooters dürre Ärmchen flüchten, sobald er wieder auftauchen würde.  
Allein dieser Gedanke, fachte seine rasende Eifersucht auf Scott noch weiter an.  
Er setzte sich auf.  
Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, er würde nur im Schlaf seinen Schlafsack zerfetzen und dann würde es wieder dumme Kommentare regnen.  
Also streifte er sich seinen Anzug über und trat ins Freie.  
Es schien so, als würden alle anderen noch schlafen, aber als er seinen geschärften Blick über das Lager schweifen ließ, entdeckte er Kurt, der an einen Baum gelehnt war und mit offenen Augen träumte.

Komischer Kauz.

Als er den Lagerplatz verließ, blieb er kurz stehen um sich ein bisschen zu strecken.  
Seine Nackenknochen knackten laut in der Stille.  
Er musste weg von der Zivilisation. Er musste allein sein. Er musste nachdenken.  
Allein ohne Jeannie.

Aber jetzt, dass wusste er genau, war es für ihn unmöglich das Team zu verlassen.  
Ein Team. Er war noch nie ein Mitglied in einem Team gewesen.  
Er hatte Freude, oder Menschen, die zu ihm hielten und ihm wenigstens ansatzweise Vertrauen entgegen brachten. So etwas hatte er noch nie gekannt.  
Er hatte auch noch keine Liebe gekannt,  
vor Jeannie.

Er wusste, dass er sie niemals verlassen würde.  
Auch wenn sie sich für immer für Scott entscheiden würde, würde er ihre Seite niemals verlassen um sie kämpfen und sie beschützen.  
_Du bist ein Wolf Logan. Ein erbärmlich verliebtes einsames Tier._

_

* * *

_

Der Tag hatte noch nicht ganz die Nacht verdrängt, aber nun erfasste sein exzellentes Gehör die ersten Stimmen und Bewegungen im Camp.  
Zeit zum umkehren, dachte er bei sich. Machte aber keinerlei Anstalten zum Camp zurückzukehren.  
Die Einsamkeit ist sein Freund.  
So etwas kann man nicht ändern.

Aber, er verdrängte sein Verlangen nach Einsamkeit und drehte um.

Als er das Camp erreichte, waren alle schon in wilder Aufruhe und Rogue schien ihn gesucht zu haben, denn sie rannte, mal wieder, auf ihn zu.  
„He, Kleine." Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich mit irgendjemand zu unterhalten. Er wollte seine Ruhe.  
Rogue schien dies zu bemerken.  
„Logan," rief sie dennoch erfreut aus „ wir dachten schon du wärst allein losgezogen" Er brummte nur zog seinen Kopf ein und steuerte sein Zelt an.

_In 10 Minuten geht es los_! Ihre Stimme, er hätte ihre Stimme unter Millionen erkannt. Sie war nur in seinem Kopf.  
_Jean?_ Er versuchte, seine Gedanken an sie zu senden. _Nicht jetzt Logan, wir haben keine Zeit._  
Und schon war die wunderbare Verbindung ihrer Gehirne unterbrochen.  
Sie war wieder die Alte.

Und er war wieder allein.

Er wusste nicht, ob er das gut finden sollte.


	3. Die Verräterin

5 Stunden eher

Sie konnte nicht schlafen.  
Warum auch?  
Sie konnte in letzter Zeit nur sehr schlecht schlafen und wenn sie endlich schlief hatte sie die fürchterlichsten Albträume.  
Scott und Logan.  
Beide bedeuteten ihr sehr viel. In ihrem letzten Traum hatte sie Logan verloren.  
Sie konnte den Schmerz noch immer spüren.

Sie brauchte Luft.  
Aber als sie ins Freie trat wurde sie von der Dunkelheit verschlungen und es schmerzte sie Luft zu holen  
Logan war in seinem Zelt.  
Das hätte sie auch ohne ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten bemerkt, denn er hatte sein Zelt mit Taschenlampen hell erleuchtet und sie konnte seine charakteristische Gestallt ausmachen.  
Aber es war ihr nicht möglich ihre Mutation abzuschalten und so spürte sie seine Anwesenheit immer schmerzlich.  
Ihr Verrat traf sie jedes Mal aufs Neue wie eine Stahlharte Faust und drohte sie jedes Mal in einen Bodenlosen Abgrund zu schleudern.

Scott.

Sie liebte Scott.

SIE LIEBTE SCOTT.

Aber warum empfand sie nicht das gleiche für ihn wie für Logan?  
Ihr Verrat.  
Niemals würde sie sich dafür verzeihen können.  
Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt einmal laut in die Wildnis geschrienen, ihr Selbsthass und ihr unerfülltes Verlangen nach Logan drohten nun überzuschäumen.  
Aber nein, sie durfte dem nicht nachgeben. Sie würde nicht schwach sein.  
Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf einen angenehm kühlen Stein sinken.

Sie starrte zu Sternenhimmel und flehte um Erlösung.  
Aber dann musste sie über sich lachen, da sie, eine Erwachsene Frau Hilfe von den Sternen erflehen wollte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War sie schon so tief gesunken?  
Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und fragte sich, ob es jetzt angebracht wäre ein Paar Tränen zu vergießen. Aber diese Idee verwarf sie wieder.  
Minutenlang saß sie beinahe regungslos auf ihrem Stein.

Bis sie eine Aura ausmachen konnte.

In ihrer näheren Umgebung streifte ein ihr sehr Bekannter Mutant umher.  
Sie war ihr verhasst.

Mystique.

Wieso? Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall dieser Person heute Nacht begegnen. Also erhob sie sich schnell und lautlos und schlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in die sich die Aura von Mystique bewegte.  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass Mystiques Aura sich veränderte.  
Mystique hatte sich verwandelt.  
Irgendwie konnte sie nicht widerstehen, sie musste herausfinden, wer sie war.  
Aber als sie es tat und sich in ihr Gehirn einklinkte, schreckte sie entsetzt zurück.

Mystique war sie.

Warum?

Warum?

Sie musste es wissen.  
Als sie in ihr Gehirn eintauchte und begann mit ihren Augen zu sehen, sank sie, bei dem Anblick, der sich bot zu Boden.  
Logan.

Logan lag unter ihr, verklärter Blick, ihre Lippen sanken hungrig auf die seinen und er plünderte ihren Mund.

Mystiques Mund

* * *

_Ich würde mich gern über FB freuen, Dankeschön _


	4. Flaschenpost

Der Abgrund, den Jean sich in diesem furchtbaren Augenblick sehnlichst herbeiwünschte tat sich natürlich nicht auf und sie wurde auch nicht von einem Blitz erschlagen, denn das wäre sicherlich auch eine ganz passable Alternative, diesen Höllenqualen für immer zu entgehen.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Gerade, wollte sie schon losrennen und Logans Zelt stürmen, da hielt sie inne.  
Das konnte sie nicht tun.  
Unverantwortlich.  
Eine Zwickmühle.

Sie rannte weg.

Sie flüchtete sich in den Schutz ihrer starken Gedanken.  
_SCOTT!  
Bitte Hilf mir!_  
In letzter Zeit hatte ihr Psi-Link sehr unter den Spannungen in ihrer Beziehung gelitten, aber nun nährte sie ihn mit ihrer Verzweifelung.  
Ablenkung.  
_Scott?  
Bitte antworte mir._  
Nichts als Stille. Hatte ihr Verrat an ihm, indem sie Logan geküsste hatte ihren einst so unverwüstlichen Psi-Link zerstört?

Gott nein.

Bitte nicht.

Innerlich wusste sie, dass es durchaus auch sein konnte, dass Scott ernsthaft verletzt war. Aber sie war sich im Moment überhaupt gar nicht sicher, ob Scott noch am leben war.Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr fühlen.

_Du miese kleine Verräterin _sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie in den Letzten Tagen nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte.  
_Du hast Scott auf dem Gewissen… Bist du nun glücklich?  
Du Versagerin_

Sie hörte ein qualvolles Winseln und dann wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass sie die jenige war, die es ausgestoßen hatte.  
In diesem Moment der Schwäche, wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie ihre Change auf das Verhindern von Mystiques Verführung verwirkt hatte.  
In diesem Moment verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass Logan sie küsste.  
Sie stöhnte, sie konnte Logans Empfindungen noch immer spüren und sie würde sie auch niemals wieder vergessen können.

……………..

15 Minuten später in Logans Zelt

Logan konnte sein unbeschreibliches Glück noch gar nicht wirklich fassen.  
Er lag in seinem Zelt und in seinen Armen lag die Frau seiner Träume.  
Wahnsinn

Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken

Er musste grinsen.  
Und dies war sicherlich ein nicht sehr alltäglicher Anblick.  
Logan und Bekundungen von jeglichen Gefühlen (Wut und Hass ausgeschlossen) sind wirklich extrem selten.

_Heute ist ein wundervoller Tag. _Innerlich musste Logan über sich selbst lachen, es war einfach lächerlich, aber er war mehr als je zuvor in Jean verliebt und irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an sich auch dementsprechend zu verhalten.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte Logan das Bedürfnis seine Bettgefährtin danach einfach nur zu halten oder sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten verspürt.

_Ohh mein Gott, wie sehr ich sie liebe. _Dachte er, bevor er einschlief.


End file.
